GO YUNJAE
by My beauty jeje
Summary: Hanya bagi YUNJAE SHIPPER! YUNJAE YUNJAE YUNJAE! Gunakan akun yang resmi bagi flammers. No fanwar YJS cinta damai...


Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : General

Warning : Only for OT5, And Yunjae Shipper

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**CASTS**

**OT5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Anneyong Yorobeun,

Tadinya saya sudah bersiap - siap memposting lanjutan ff saya 'MY DESTINY', namun mood saya mendadak hilang saat saya 'menemukan' satu fanfiction yang menurut saya dari judulnya dan summary yang sangat menjebak, dan benar saja, ujungnya tulisan sang Author yang pandai itu telah membuat pecahnya FanWar pada kotak reviewnya. Terus terang saja, saat membaca ff tersebut, saya merasa telah membaca ff ter'angst' dari ribuan ff yang ber genre angst yang pernah saya baca. T.T

Bagaimana tidak, baru kali ini saya membaca ff yang membuat dada saya panas dan sesak, tubuh saya bergetar menahan emosi yang sangat, Demi Tuhan, semua OTP yang bergender sejenis itu memang tidak dibenarkan dalam agama apapun, namun tolong hargai perasaannya saja, masalah dosa biarlah mereka yang menanggungnya, siapa yang mau terjebak dalam cinta yang rumit tersebut, benar kan?

Seharusnya, selaku Author yang memiliki kelebihan dalam merangkai kata - kata menjadi tulisan yang indah, tidak membuat karya yang menjebak, dengan jelas pada judul dan summarynya menuliskan FF YUNJAE, namun kenyataannya isinya menyudutkan ' jyj ' dan JJ pada khususnya. Diawal cerita menceritakan Yunjae dengan segala ketidak romantisannya dengan menistakan Jaejoong dan diakhiri dengan kemesraan HOMIN. menurut saya itu Author NGACO. Berdalih mengatakan itu hanyalah sebuah ff, namun kenyataan isinya lebih menyerupai isi pikirannya yang menurutnya sangat rasional, selamat, anda Author terkejam yang pernah saya Jumpai di FFN ini.

Well...tarik nafasss...keluarkaannn...hhaaaaahhhh...

Saya tidak mau mengecoh hanya untuk mendapatkan readers yang banyak, saya tekankan, tulisan ini saya peruntukkan khusus untuk YUNJAE SHIPPER DAN OT5, tentu saja untuk para pendukung saya. So..

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Happy Reading,

Dozo...

.

Tulisan saya ini berisi Yunjae Facts & Yunjae Best Moments yang saya ambil secara acak, saya berusaha hanya memasukkan Yunjae fACTS yang terjadi baru - baru ini saja ( satu atau dua tahun belakangan ) sedangkan best of YunJae Momentsnya saya ambil secara acak, sesuai ingatan saya saja. Mohon koreksinya apabila saya melakukan kesalahan ne?

.

.

.

**Best Of YunJae Moments**

_**A private Called**_

Jaejoong menjadi tamu di stasiun radio yang diasuh oleh Heechul dan Heebo shi sebagai MCnya, nama acaranya adalah " Young Street ". Disela - sela acara, ponsel Jaejoong berbunyi, kemudian spontan Heechul berkata ' itu Yunho!' dan mengatakan kalau Jaejoong menulis nama dikontaknya adalah ' Uri Yunho', ini adalah percakapannya..

JJ : biar aku angkat, yoboseyo..

YH : suara chipmunk ( sekilas tidak jelas )

JS : eung kyang kyang!

HC: Katakan kita on air..katakan kita on air ( panik)

Awalnya saya tak menangkap maksud Heechul yang langsung menyela dan menyuruh jj mengatakan kalau mereka tengah on air, sedangkan junsu yang ketawa nista setelah mendengar suara Yunho ditelpon, jadi saya berkesimpulan, kepanikan heechul, dan ketawa nista junsu pasti berhubungan dengan suara Yunho yang awalnya menyangka hanya ada jj disebrang telponnya. Maka dengan jiwa detektif saya, saya ulang lagi video tersebut dengan menggunakan headset berkekuatan full power ditelinga saya, dan mendengarkan baik - baik perkataan yunho dalam suara chipmunk tadi. Dan demi seluruh YunJae Shipper ya pemirsah, saya rela miskin tujuh turunan kalau saya salah mendengar, setelah berulang - ulang kali mendengar dengan head set full power saya, suara Yunho didalam telpon jaejoong adalah 'SARANGHAE' yang membuat junsu ketawa lumba - lumba mendengarnya, membuat saya goyang itik tentunya dan membuat Heechul kebakaran jenggot takut Yunho mengeluarkan dirty talk yang lebih parah, ia lalu cepat - cepat menyuruh Jaejoong mengatakan kepada Yunho bahwa mereka sedang on air. Dan yang manakjubkan waktu itu sudah tengah malam pemirsah. Buat apa kalau hanya teman biasa nelpon tengah malam dan bilang saranghae? mau minjem duit? kenapa yunho gak telpon Junsu aja? hmmm...

.

**DBSK Come To Play on 2008 ( lupa tanggalnya )**

Pada sesi mereka duduk membentuk hampir setengah lingkaran bersama bintang tamu yang lain, posisi Yunho dan Jaejoong bersebrangan. Yunho yang waktu memakai baju warna hijau, kinclong banget dah, dan Jaejoong yang memakai baju warna putih, menurut saya jj disana penampilannya yang paling cantik diantara penampilannya yang lain, dengan leher bajunya yang lebar, rambutnya yang hitam pekat, benar - benar angelic deh, buktinya terlihat jelas Yunho selalu lirik - lirik umma, ehmm dan seperti biasa umma terlihat seperti tidak nyaman selalu dilirik dengan tatapan cintanya Yunpa, keliahatan jj sering menundukkan kepalanya.

Mc : Bagaimana kalian meluangkan waktu kalian untuk kekasih/ orang yang dicintai dengan padatnya aktifitas kalian yang super sibuk.

Guest lain : Apakah kalian mempunyai waktu untuk berpacaran?

Mc : Pernahkah pasangan kalian merasa tersakiti perasaanya akibat memacari kalian yang publik figur?

YUnho: Ya aku pernah mengalaminya. ( lirik umma, umma langsung nunduk ). Pada suatu waktu, kami datang kesuatu acara disana banyak selebriti yang datang, dan aku disana bersama kekasihku ( lirik umma ).Namun orang - orang kemudian malah memasangkanku dengan salah satu artis yang berada disana, tentu saja ini akan menyakiti perasaan pacarku sesungguhnya ( lirik umma dengan penuh arti) dan Jaejoong? setelah yunho mengatakan itu, ia kembali menunduk dan salah tingkah. Tentu kalian masih ingat kan, pada acara xman dimana yunpa dipasangkan dengan hwang bo, belum lagi go ahra, de el el..tentu aja umma sakit hati.

.

Sesi karaoke drama PTB, Jaejoong nyanyiin lagu " You Made Me Impress" dari Sung Si Kyung, dan ternyata pada tahun 2006 diacara taste vs taste ia juga menyanyikan lagu yang sama yang ditujukan untuk seorang wanita diacara tersebut, namun saat menyanyikan lagu tersebut, yang membuat saya jumpalitan adalah reaksi CHANGMIN pemirsah, jadi posisinya begini, Jaejoong berdiri didepan wanita yang duduk dikursi, Changmin dibelakang Jaejoong dan Yunho berada disebelah Jaejoong agak kebelakang ( hampir sejajar Changmin ) pada saat menyanyikan lagu tersebut, terlihat sekali bahasa tubuh Jaejoong yang mencondong kearah Yunho, ( lagu tersebut romantis abis pemirsah) dan selama Jaejoong menyanyi, selama itu juga Changmin melirik kearah Yunho, seakan ingin melihat reaksi reaksi Yunho, dan seakan Changmin tahu kalau ummanya sedang bernyanyi untuk appa...hahahaha...

.

**Ideal type YunJae ( 2009 )**

Yunho menggambar wanita dengan model rambut seperti Jaejoong, lengkap dengan tahin lalatnya dibawah mata kiri ( emang siapa yang ada tahi lalat dibawah mata? changmin? ahra? boa?) dan wanita itu berkata ' ada kotoran dibajumu' . Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menggambar jari jemari dan tanda panah yang mengarah kesebelahnya. well, hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu tanda panah tersebut mengarah kemana.

Masih dalam acara yang sama, saat Jaejoong dipaksa MC untuk menirukan perkataan seorang Host acara Jepang, Jaejoong benar - benar sangat malu, dan terpaksa melakukannya, tetapi setelah itu ia memaksa Yunho untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, ( liat cara jj nyuruh Yunho, kayak istri yang ngasih perintah sama suaminya, manja - manja gimana gitu ) dan dengan senang hati Yunho melakukannya, hal itu membuat Mc acara tersebut mengolok - olok Yunjae dan mengatakan mereka apa - apa selalu berpasangan, membuat audience pada ketawa, Yoosumin malu setengah mati, sampe - sampe uchun membungkukkan badannya karena malu, minsu menutup wajahnya, si umma yang merupakan akar masalah hanya meletin lidahnya aja, seperti mengakui perbuatannya, dan Yunpa, dengan watadosnya berkata, " kenapa kalian tertawa.." hohoho...YunJae..

.

**Gwangju Hope Concert ( 2009 )**

inilah YunJae moment yang membuat hati saya serasa teriris saat melihat Jaejoong yang dengan segala kekuatannya untuk menahan airmatanya saat menyanyikan ' Dont Say Good Bye', terlihat sekali wajah Jaejoong yang sangat terluka. Saya yakin sejuta persen, bukan karena lirik lagunya yang melow yang membuat jj menangis saat itu. Menurut cerita yang tersebar, sebelum konser itu Yunho mengajak Jaejoong menemui orang tuanya, karena GwangJu adalah kota kelahiran Yunho.

Masih menurut cerita, Umma Yunho telah membuat Jaejoong sakit hati, diantaranya, ia berkata, Jaejoong memang cantik, pintar, sopan, dan menghormati mereka, namun ia tetap tidak merestui YunJae, karena Jaejoong adalah laki - laki. Dan itu menbuat mood Jaejoong menjadi kacau. terlihat jelas pada saat backstage Jaejoong selalu menghindar dari Yunho dengan ngobrol dengan artis lain, sedang Yunho selalu berusaha menguntit kemanapun Jaejoong pergi. Melihat wajah Jaejoong, mengingatkan saya seperti seorang gadis yang tengah berantem dengan ...tetapi setelah acara tersebut mereka bersama lagi pada saat mempromosikan ' SECRET CODE' dijepang, dan beberapa kali dikabarkan pada masa itu YunJae sering sekali bertengkar, salah satunya pada saat Yunho yang tengah mendeath glare Jaejoong karena pada saat wawancara selalu memegang tangan Changmin, sampe sampe Changmin sedikit merasa was - was dan si uchun dengan tanpa dosa menertawakan Yunho yang tengah mendeath glare Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong cepat - cepat menyenggol paha Uchun dengan maksud menyuruhnya berhenti tertawa karena Yunho sedang bad mood. usut punya usut ternyata kabar mengatakan sebelum acara tersebut, Yunjae sempat bertengkar hebat, dan diwawancara tersebut, JJ mengatakan bahwa ia tidak pede kalau tidak memakai cincinnya, padahal saya sempat memperhatikan dihari yang sama mereka melakukan beberapa wawancara ( karena baju yang jj pakai tidak berganti) JJ terlihat memakai cincin. Apakah ia melepas cincin yang kemungkinan pemberian Yunho saat mereka bertengkar sesaat sebelum wawancara tersebut? hanya Tuhan yang tahu pemirsah...

.

**Acara gathering drama Heading To The Ground ( No limit ) ( sekitar bulan agustus 2009, dan JYJ telah memasukkan file lawsuitnya terhadap SM )**

Itu adalah Yunjae moment terakhir yang dapat disaksikan disitus global, disana JJ bergabung bersama Yunho dan para kru drama yang dibintangi Yunho dan Go Ahra tersebut. Pertemuan Yunjae itu diakhiri dengan genggaman selamat tinggal dari keduanya, terlihat Yunho yang berusaha menggapai tangan jj karena banyaknya yang lalu lalang diantara mereka, itu mereka lakukan sebelum JJ masuk kemobilnya. hiks...

.

.

**Random YunJae Facts**

- Pada saat konser JYJ di Gwangju pada tahun 2011, saya bertaruh demi seluruh anak cucu saya, Jaejoong memang mencium cincin dijari manisnya sesaat setelah ia memeluk Yoochun, dan Junsu. Dan itu dipastikan adalah cincin couple Yunjae. kemudian pada saat Jaejoong memperlihatkan rumahnya ia memamerkan botol wine buatan Gwangju dan mengaku pada saat konser JYJ ia diberi oleh ayah temannya. Jaejoong tak memiliki teman yang berasal dari Gwangju, kecuali...ehm...bear..

- Masih ditahun yang sama, ketika TVXQ mengadakan tone konser Yunho mencium kalung yang berliontinkan cincin, dan itu cincin...couple.

- Jaejoong secara terang - terangan memfollow akun twitt seorang YJS yang mengirimkan gambar Yunho sewaktu menangis di Tokyo Dome dengan kalimat, " ia pasti sedang mengingatmu". Walaupun setelahnya Jaejoong kembali meng-unfollownya.

- Twitter update JJ yang selalu bermakna dan mengandung Yunjae hints, diantaranya, memakai jam tangan milik Yunho, selalu menyiratkan OT5 ( avanya sewaktu MJJEJE ) yang berbentuk lima buah cahaya, dan yang ini entah benar atau tidak, tapi ada bukti gambarnya, sewaktu ultah Yunho 2011 ia mentwitt hanya beberapa detik kemudian langsung menghapusnya, untungla ada yang menstalk twittnya yang berbunyi : HPBD My Chubby Hubby #uknowtime. benarkah? hanya Jaejoong dan Tuhan yang tahu.

- Yunho melihat kearah fansite Yunjae ( YUNJAELOVEBAR) melambaikan tangannya kemudian mencium cincinnya. (2012 )

- Yunho memakai cincin putih tipis saat dance couple bersama BOa, belakangan cincin tersebut pernah diuplod Jaejoong di twittnya dengan mengekspos dadanya yang memakai kalung dengan leontin dua cincin couple yang satu berwarna kuning, yang satu lagi berwarna putih, yang diketahui mirip cincin yang dipakai Yunho sewaktu dance couple.

- selama masa 2011 - 2013, YunJae memakai puluhan bahkan tak terhitung lagi barang yang sama, diantaranya cincin, gelang, jacket, baju, sepatu, jam tangan, ipad, headphone, dll. Banyak yang mengatakan benda - benda tersebut pemberian fansnya yang memberikan barang - barang couple secara terpisah dan kebetulan YunJae memakainya. Well, saya baru tahu sekaya itukah YuNJAE Shipper memberikan barang - barang mewah tak terhitung jumlahnya, kalau memang benar, berarti mereka manusia yang bodoh bin bego bin cengo deh.

- Pada disetiap talk show, Yunho bila ditanya tipe idealnya, ia tetap tidak berubah, yaitu " seseorang dengan kepribadian yang cold diluar dan warm didalamnya, hal tersebut ia katakan saat couple talk saat ditanya pendapatnya mengenai pribadi Jaejoong, Yunho menjawab " jaejoong itu memiliki pribadi yang cold dari luar tetapi setelah kita mengenalnya lebih jauh, ia adalah orang yang hangat dan penuh perhatian, nah lohhh...kebetulan?

- Saya heran pada acara apa yang jelas baru - baru ini ( ada yang bisa menjelaskan?) Yunho mengaku bahwa ia tahu semua harga - harga tatto, padahal ia tidak pernah memakai tatto kan? kebetulan juga?

- Yang terbaru, mengapa album repacked JJ terpampang lebar huruf ' Y ' sedang albumnya yang terdahulu tajuknya 'I' seharusnya bila ia ingin memberi inisial untuk YOU cukup menuliskan 'U' dong..dengan hiasan kata only love didepannya...ehm..kebetulan lagi?

- Gelang couple cartier Yunjae yang terakhir dipakai JJ pada saat bersama JYJ di acara Incheon asian games ya? mian kalo salah nama acaranya. dan Yunho dipakainya saat bermain di dramanya Queen of Ambition. Masih kebetulan aja? ngacooo itu.*emosimembahana

- Terakhir, jika memang YunJae tidak benar, mudahkan, mereka hanya tinggal mengatakan disetiap wawancaranya bahwa mereka cuma bersahabat, atau menganggap saudara, atau mengatakan kepada seluruh YJS untuk berhenti mengikuti mereka karena mereka hanya berteman, tidak lebih. Tapi mengapa baik Jaejoong ataupun Yunho membungkam mulut mereka seribu bahasa dengan terus menunjukkan hints - hints yang membuat Yunjae shipper selalu dianggap delusional. Dan mengapa mereka malah mengatakan tidak akan mengecewakan para Yunjae Shipper. Dan mengapa Jaejoong yang selalu malu - malu jiji ketika para YJS meneriakkan nama Jung Yunho, mengapa? mengapa? kebetulan? kesengajaan?

Well, for you it's separation, but for me it's waiting...

Saya delusional? itu lebih baik. Delusional karena mengikuti kata hati, dari pada Rasional tapi tetap tidak masuk akal.

Akhir kata, bersuaralah wahai YUNJAE SHIPPER melalui review tulisan saya, tuangkan unek - unek kalian dan berbagilah Yunjae Facts dengan yang lain, SAYA AKAN MEMPERTRUHKAN AKUN FFN SAYA INI JIKA SAYA TIDAK MEMILIKI PENDUKUNG YUNJAE SHIPPER DISINI, SAYA LEBIH BAIK MUNDUR DAN MENGHAPUS SEMUA FF YUNJAE SAYA JIKA TAK ADA SEORANGPUN YANG MENDUKUNG YUNJAE SHIPPER DISINI, jadi tolong bersuaralah, terutama para silent readers yang merupakan YUNJAESHIPPER, buktikan bahwa kita tidak hanya asal bacot, jangan biarkan biased kita dibash dan dibuat seenaknya saja.

Gomawo, review hanya untuk pendukung YUNJAE!


End file.
